Aprender de Nuestro Amor
by 241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: Oportunidades fugaces, elegir tomarlas o no depende de cada individuo, pero esto no significa el final, se trata de la abertura a nuevas posibilidades, experiencias y aprendizajes. Un inicio juntos.#OneShot#SasuHina#LeveNaruIno#SemiAU


A favor de la Campaña** "Con voz y voto", **porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

**Porque eso es de gente muy cochina *lean esto con la voz de Deadpool***

**A veces, tras leer comentarios aparece la inspiración, en conclusión su apoyo es lo que nos motiva a continuar.**

**Muchas gracias.**

**Dedicaciones especiales: **

**Candy-Nyu (DarkAmy-Chan)**

**Jumbiie Hana**

**Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Fluidez de movimientos cual rio, tranquilos y seguros, convergiendo en puntos certeros, la diminuta fuga de _chakra _volvía en certero su pensamiento. Respiraciones ligeras en donde subía y bajaba su pecho, ni siquiera su largo cabello conseguía interponerse.

Un último giro de cuerpo completo lanzando su mano derecha con la palma abierta hacia adelante, con la izquierda atrás, repleta en agitación pero con una tremenda satisfacción rodeando cada facción de su rostro, regreso a una posición erguida, inhalando profundamente y exhalando con lentitud. Llevo las manos hacia su cabello peinándolo hacia atrás, capturando varias gotas de sudor, prueba de su exhaustivo ejercicio. Camino con tranquilidad hasta la sombra de un árbol, recibiendo una toalla blanca con decoraciones de tomates, un movimiento con su cabeza en señal de agradecimiento, pasando la tela por su rostro, cuello y detrás de la nuca.

Tomo asiento al lado de su acompañante, observando con atención su trabajo mientras ella entrenaba. Una gran cantidad de rollos empolvados, documentos viejos y agrietados, papeles sueltos con pinturas borrosas.

La toalla reposo en su regazo, inquieta sobre su siguiente acción, intervenir por ayudarle seria beneficioso pero posiblemente lo consideraría una interrupción. Sus pómulos adquirían color tras su debate mental, atrayendo la atención de quien hasta hace unos segundos descifraba técnicas peligrosas de su Clan. Retirándose las gafas de lectura, las colgó en el cuello de su camisa, masajeando con el pulgar e índice sus parpados. - ¿Cuánto vas a quedarte? – pregunto, cerrando el pequeño cuaderno de notas pasándolo a la hierba. Ella le miro parpadeando confundida, pensando en haber cometido algún tipo de indiscreción, comenzó a disculparse, siendo detenida rápidamente – Hinata.

\- ¿Sasuke-kun? – la poseedora del _Byakugan _espero a que dijera alguna otra cosa, entrelazando sus dedos dejándolos debajo de su barbilla. – Ehm…

\- ¿Consideras esto como nuestra primera cita? – los pequeños tonos de sus pómulos explotaron por toda la cara de la peli azul, cubriéndose inmediatamente toda la cara, escondiéndose entre las rodillas y temblando, pasando cada palabra del peli negro.

Obviamente eligió el peor momento para sacar el tema de su relación a flote, tampoco es como si hablar de ello le molestara, intentaba comprender el salto de perfectos desconocidos a una pareja que pasaba sus tiempos libres juntos, sin considerar que podían catalogarse con el termino de citas. Suspirando agotado por ese innecesario razonamiento recordó el detonante de tener a su novia al punto de explosión, visitar al _Hokage_ para recoger antiguos textos del Clan Uchiha escuchando sus quejas matrimoniales por la prohibición de Ino sobre el ramen, llegando a la primera cita de los rubios que termino en un desastre del restaurante y manchando la ropa nueva de la rubia, señalando la importancia de ese momento para una chica.

¿Hinata le daría tanta importancia?, eso significaba que las veces en que paseaban por la aldea uno al lado del otro contaba como citas. Pero, al parecer, ni ella tenía eso claro.

Con su pulso más calmado, Hinata jugo con sus pulgares, le costaba sacar esas frases en contestación a su pregunta. Sin presiones, pensó el Uchiha, tomando sus gafas para continuar en su lectura. –

\- N-no lo sé – su suave voz temblando paso casi desapercibido pero con la poca distancia entre ellos no fue el caso. – E-entre nosotros es… calmado y cómodo, ehm… - mordió su labio inferior manteniendo el rojo brillante – P-pasar tiempo con Sasuke-kun es agradable, siendo una cita o no, para mí, es suficiente. – sinceridad, capaz de ponerla nerviosa, el poder de sus más profundos pensamiento develados solo para él.

Exactamente.

Ambos abrieron aquellos profundos cuartos oscuros dentro de sus corazones, escucharon sin esperar nada a cambio, redefiniendo quienes son tras cada decisión tomada, batalla librada y persona conocida.

Confían por compartir algo en común. Y sus sentimientos son…

\- Iguales.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Verte entrenar mientras trabajo, me gusta. – la sonrisa de alegría ilumino el campo – Gracias, Hinata. – ojos tan negros y aterradores, para la heredera Hyuga se trataban de un enorme cielo nocturno tan hermoso que no requería estrellas. Cubierta por el momento, tomo con ambas manos el rostro del Uchiha, restando espacio entre ellos y cerrando sus ojos, presionando sus labios contra los otros, una caricia traviesa que tomo desprevenido al peli negro. Disfrutando la muestra de afecto intento sujetarla por la cintura, ella corto el beso, fijando su mirada en él. Solo el movimiento de las hojas por el viento podía escucharse.

\- V-volveré a practicar… Sa-sasuke-kun – desvió el rostro, impulsándose con las manos, regresando al medio del campo, Detuvo sus pasos, dando medio giro a su cuerpo – No tardaré y te ayudare con las transcripciones e iremos a comer. – el asentimiento del peli negro fue suficiente.

Regresaría a sus pergaminos, escribiría dentro de sus notas agregando puntos interesantes tras su búsqueda y nuevamente prestataria atención al entrenamiento de Hinata.

Y ella de igual forma, realizaría una serie de movimientos, combinaría _chakra_ en sus ataques, activaría su _Byakugan_ y dejaría a la mitad todo para volver con él.

Ambos demostrarían el amor que sienten a su manera.

Un sendero distinto para recorrer juntos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

**A mi perspectiva no tengo mucha experiencia con ambos personajes al escribir de ellos, disfruto más la lectura de fics SasuHina. Cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida ^^**

**Pensé, quiero algo meloso y empalagoso, esto fue lo que salió. **

A favor de la Campaña** "Con voz y voto", **porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

**Porque eso es de gente muy cochina *lean esto con la voz de Deadpool***


End file.
